


A Unusual Family

by Miss_Mystery3



Category: Akudama Drive (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28408482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Mystery3/pseuds/Miss_Mystery3
Summary: Sometimes a family is two kids, six criminals and a cat.
Relationships: Courier/Ordinary | Swindler (Akudama Drive)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	A Unusual Family

Tomoyo was just walking home when she heard someone coughing coming from the alley way. 

She turned and without even thinking and walked into the alleyway. Tomoyo looked around and spotted two young kids behind a few trash cans, a little boy and a little girl, cuddling each other and shivering from the cold. Tomoyo guessed that the two must be siblings.

"Oh hey there. What are you two doing here? It's quite late and dangerous to be out here. Do you two have a place to go home to? Should I call your parents to come and get you?" 

The boy glared at her and shook his head, while the girl buried her face in the boy's chest.

"Oh I see. Do you two want to come home with me? I am sure my roommates wouldn't mind."

The boy stopped glaring and he and his sister seemed to be whispering. Then they slowly stood up and walked over to her, not letting go of each other.

She smiled softly and held out her hand and the boy cautiously took her hand.

"My name is Tomoyo what are your names?"

"I am Kuro and this is my sister Kana."

"Those are lovely names. Come on let's go to my home. You two need to get warmed up and something to eat."

They then walked to her home, she made sure to not let go of Kuro's hand. She unlocked the door with her key and opened the door, letting the kids go inside first, quickly following them inside and made sure to close and lock the door behind her.

"Hey there Tomoyo, you're home late. Wait who are those kids?"

Shunsuke had been watching some wrestling and because the living room was right next to the front door, when they had walked inside and looked over from where he was sitting to great her and seemed extremely surprised to see two kids with her.

Shunsuke was a pretty good guy and friend who proudly called himself the brother of everyone who lives in their shared home. He always defended people and won't back down from a fight and was a boxer. He also worked part time as a bodyguard.

Subaru walked into the living room, carrying a tray full of snacks and drinks and the second he noticed the kids. He just stood there shock and didn't seem to know what to say. Subaru was Shunsuke's best friend and the two always hung out and acted as the other's wingman. Subaru worked as a security guard for a local film company. He was a pretty swell guy and hated it when anyone talked bad about Shunsuke but had a bad habit about making up lies at times but had no malicious intent to his lies.

Subaru then gently and carefully put the tray down on the coffee table. And then promptly made unholy screaming noises, which caused everyone of the other roommates to run into the living room and the kids to run behind Tomoyo.

"Subaru? What's wrong? Why were you screaming?"

"I swore if you saw another spider I will ducktape your mouth shut."

"If you would just let me put on my hands on you, then I will gladly give you a reason to scream."

Shun was holding a bat and looking around for whatever or whoever made Subaru scream that loud. Shun was a overall nice guy who went to extreme to help anyone who asked for his help and worked as well no one really knew and he refused to tell anyone but they were all taking bets.

Yuichiro was staring at Subaru in annoyance, which was fair because Subaru had a bad habit to scream loudly whenever he got spooked which happened a lot. Yuichiro was a quiet hard-working guy who would have your back if you need him and he liked you. He worked as racer and a part time delivery guy.

Megumi was smiling sadistic at Subaru and licking her lips creepily. Megumi was pretty creepy to be honest but she did manage to help by giving medical advice even if it was unwanted advice at times. Megumi worked a surgical doctor and in her free time worked as a mistress and offered her 'services' to anyone who paid her.

Subaru managed to blurt out "KIDS" while pointing at Tomoyo which made them turn and look at Tomoyo.

Shun once he spotted the kids, threw the bat at Subaru who got hit by the bat and yelped in pain and collapsed to the ground while holding his head in pain.

"I will go and make the kids something to eat and we can call someone in the morning."

Shun then went into the kitchen and started making some food for the kids to eat.

Yuichiro noticed the kids and then shook his head, while also not looking surprise at all.

"Jeez it's bad enough when you brought cats and dogs home. Now you brought  
two more human mouths to feed. But I guess that they can stay so as long as they don't cause too much trouble."

Megumi was just staring at the kids with a strange and creepy look on her face which caused Kana to grip the back of Tomoyo's t shirt. She was about to say something when they all heard knocking at the door.

Tomoyo gently pulled the children to the couch and sat them down next to Shunsuke who somehow didn't seem bothered by everyone and their yelling and was just eating the snacks that Subaru had brought in and offered some of the snacks and some soda to Kuro and Kana.

The knocking continued relentlessly during all of this and Subaru grabbed the bat and handed it to Yuichiro who wordlessly took it and after he took the bat, Subaru hide behind the couch.

Shun casually and wordlessly walked out of the kitchen and gave the sharpest knife they had to Tomoyo and then walked back into the kitchen to finish making some food for the kids.

Tomoyo walked to the door gripping the knife in one hand and called out "WHO'S THERE?"

The knocking finally stopped and then a familiar voice answered "Its me my lovely beautiful Tomoyo. I heard screaming and got worried about you. Can I come in?"

Tomoyo sighed in relief and put the knife down while made everyone stare at her in shock.

"Takahiro it's okay. Subaru just saw a spider and freaked out. You didn't need to come in."

Takahiro was their next door neighbour who proclaimed to be in love with Tomoyo and kept on asking her out for a date and had made multiple effects to get her to fall in love with him and would do just about anything for her. To say that he was ods and that everyone didn't exactly like him was putting it lightly. In fact only Megumi seemed to like him while Tomoyo only tolerated him.

"But I want to. What if something horrible happened to you? I just don't know what I would do if that ever happened."

"Hey you heard Tomoyo. Now beat it before I go out there and beat your stupid ass."

Takahiro's tone of voice changed as he soon as he heard Yuichiro's voice and he became venomous and slightly threatening.

"I wasn't talking to you YUICHIRO. I was talking to my beloved angel. And she hasn't answered me."

Tomoyo shook her head at Yuchiro and just calmly stated "Takahiro everything is fine. You have no reason to stay and even less reason to come in. So you can go to your home now."

"Okay I will go. If you agree to let me take you out for coffee some time later this week. You know just as friends."

Tomoyo was pretty desperate to get Takahiro to get leave, so despite almost everyone shaking their heads at her, she said "Okay, fine just please go."

Takahiro's voice become very gleefully and overjoyed.

"Alright my beloved darling beautiful lovely Angel. I will text you the day and time for our coffee date. See you in the morning Tomoyo."

They then heard Takahiro's footsteps and they got softer and softer as he walked down the pavement leading to their house and then they went silent when he walked back into the house.

Everyone sighed in relief and Shun came out of the kitchen, carrying a tray that had two plates of eggs, toast and bacon, a small bowl of berries and two glasses of apple juice. He carried it to the coffee table and placed it down next to the tray full of snacks.

"Here you can eat this. I don't have much time to make you two anymore then this. Sorry. I do hope you two enjoy the food that I made. Oh yeah Tomoyo Neko is just sleeping in his cat bed again."

"Thats fine. He's a good car who needs his rest."

Kana and Kuro looked at the tray of hot food and then quietly whispered to each other, they clearly seemed to be discussing something. Mostly likely they were talking about the food and then Kuro got up and pick up the tray and carried it over to his sister and they quickly started digging into the food, clearly enjoying it. After they finished their food, Kuro looked around at everyone and asked "Are you gonna call the police on us?"

Tomoyo shook her head while saying "No no of course not. You two want to stay together don't you? Well you two can stay here and I will become your legal guardian."

Yuchiro then turned to Tomoyo and gave her a questioning look. She smiled at him.

"But you said you were going to call someone in the morning."

"Yeah someone to help us fill out the official adoption papers and to help us find some clothes and stuff for your new room. We have a couple of spare rooms here, so you can ethier share a room with each other or you Kuro can have one room and you Kana can have one room. Its up to you two really."

Kuro and Kana then had another quiet whispering conversation and Shun came over and pick up the tray of dirty dishes and carried it to the kitchen.

Subaru during this situation just sat on the ground with a confused expression on his face and occasionally going "WHAT?" And "WHY?" 

Megumi walked behind the kids and started to write down things that she noticed about them in a journal that she always carried with her which seemed to seriously freak out Kana when she noticed and caused Kuro to glare at Megumi and pull his sister close to him.

Shunsuke just continued to watch his show and eat the snacks he had. He did smile at the kids and made a shoo movement with his hands when he noticed Megumi standing behind the couch where the kids were sitting. Megumi just acted like he was invisible and continued to write in her journal.

Yuchiro walked over to Tomoyo and wrapped his arms around her middle, keeping her close to him and rubbed his head against against the side of her head.

Shun once he was done with the dishes, left the kitchen and walked to where the two kids were sitting, pushing Megumi out of the way."I am gonna take care of all of the legal stuff Tomoyo. I will text you the number of my phone who can help us with getting stuff for the kids. Oh yeah we have spare toothbrushes in the bathroom why don't you two go and brush your teeth?"

Kana was about to get up when her brother grabbed her and made her sit back down. Kuro angrily glared at Shun and keeping his sister close to him.

"How do we know that we can trust you people? You literally just met us and have no problem taking two strange kids in. How do we know that you won't sell us or hurt us in any way?"

Yuchiro shook his head at this and laughed softly which only severed to piss Kuro off.

"What's so funny you jerk?"

"Well you see Kuro.."

Tomoyo was unsure about how to explain the situation to the kids, luckily Yuchiro jumped in and said "We are actually the famous gang Akudama and if the boss says it's okay for you to stay then I guess you will stay here. She always did want kids after all."

Kuro and Kana seemed confused about what Yuchiro had said and then Kuro glared at Megumi and everyone but Tomoyo just burst out laughing.

"Why are you all laughing?"

"Well you see the boss is actually…"

"Our sweet little Tomoyo here."

Kuro and Kana blinked and slowly turned their heads to stare at Tomoyo who just laughed nervously and smiled at the kids.

"Surprise."


End file.
